untitled
by acemaclove88
Summary: Jack, kate and Sawyer escape from the others...but Not all is well. Jack knows what Kate did and is distant towards her...what happens when Kate cant take it anymore. subject might be touchy to some people...by the way. Note: Rated M now.
1. Chapter 1

This might be a touchy subject to some people...

----------------------------------------------------

Kate looked like she was dying. She hadnt slept in at least 2 days and it was finally catching up with her. Her eyes were puffy and had large dark circles under them, and she could barely think straight. She didnt know what to do, its not that she didnt want to sleep...she couldnt. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw the others, she couldnt get out of her head how they captured them and potentially hurt Jack. They had returned from the others camp around a week ago, with the help of Alex-- but things between her and Jack had changed. Jack knew about what she did with Sawyer and that haunted her the most. They barely interacted except for an occasional glance or "hi, how are you" and it was killing her. After she realized what she did with Sawyer was a mistake, she cleared things with him...surprisingly he took it very well. the most he had to say about it was "Eh dont sweat it Freckles, i always knew you were the Doc's" and then he just up and left. Kate sighed, it was too late now though...Jack would probably never forgive her. She realized she had been standing in front of the cave entrance for a while now and finally took a deep breath while walking in.

She saw Jack hunched over his medical cart taking inventory of what was left. Kate was immediatly greeted by Charlie.

"Kate! Nice of you to join us, what are you here for?" Charlie said cheerfully.

As soon as Jack heard Kate's name, he whipped around and glanced at her for a couple seconds before resuming his work.

"Uhm, I...I'm here to bring water down to the beach" She said her voice raspy

"Well I'll help...You look like Hell by the way" He said offhandedly

It was obvoius Jack was listening, and when he heard Charlie say she looked like Hell he turned around and looked at her himself. He noticed how she was slouching when she walked, like she was going to collapse any minute, and he could see the tiredness written all over her face. She looked like she hadnt slept in days. Jack sighed, swallowed his pride and walked over to where they were filling water.

"Kate?" Jack said with no emotion in his voice

Kate looked up surprised Jack had even come within a ten foot radius of her. "Yeah?" She said quietly, suddenly feeling small

"Are you okay?" He asked

Kate suddenly felt dizzy, she couldnt think. She recovered within a few minutes and managed to say " yes"

Jack sighed and nodded "Okay, you know where to find me if anything changes" He said before walking back to his area

Kate was relieved when Jack walked away, she couldnt think with his close proximity. they finished filling up the bottles, but when Kate went to get up she swayed little and all of a sudden collapsed on the ground.

Charlie managed to catch her before she hit the ground and yelled for Jack.

Jack was there in seconds, "what happened?" He asked as he took Kate from Charlies arms. But as soon as he did Kate began thrashing out at him

"noo! NO! I want Jack...Jack...Jack I want Jack." She said loudly then more quietly "Please...I want Jack" She kept repeating as tears poured down her face.

Jack was so confused but didnt have time to think "Kate? Kate...Shhh Its me" He said in a soothing voice. He was still angry with her for what she did with Sawyer, but nonetheless he cared for her immensly...and he couldnt help but feel a tug at his heart at her words.

Kate continued like she hadnt heard him "Jack! Please just let me see him! Please dont do this to me...Jack!" she kept screaming

Jack picked her up and set her in his lap like a small child. He put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and held her there while whispering "Kate...Kate listen to me. Its me Jack, No one's going to hurt you okay? Shhh Just please calm down, you're scaring me...Shhhh Relax" He said gently

Kate seemed to respond to this and stopped her struggling. "Jack?" She said weakly

"Yeah Kate, Its me Jack...Just relax, you're okay" he said softly

"Jack please...dont let them take me...they'll hurt me again please...it hurts" She said as she began sobbing into his shoulder

Jacks heart broke at this. They hurt her?! He quickly snapped out of it and held Kate tighter "Shhh Kate. Were not at their camp anymore. We're at the caves now okay? No one can get you here...The others arnt here anymore." He explained to her

All of a sudden Kate broke out of her craze and dislodged herself from Jack. She looked around and slowly walked to a corner of the caves and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and hid her face as she sobbed. Jack was a little surprised at her movement but allowed her some space. After a few minutes it didnt seem like her sobs were dying down. He walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Kate?" he whispered

As soon as Kate heard how close he was she whimpered and pressed herself further into the cave wall.

Jack soon realized what was going on a cursed under his breath. Obviously not quietly enough because kate heard and sobbed louder.

Jack backed up a couple steps and talked to her in a calm and soothing voice. "Kate honey, You're all right now okay? I'm not going to hurt you. The others" he paused when he heard her whimper at the mentioning of the others and continued "they're not here, they cant get you. there's no one else here, its just me, Jack. Do you think you can walk to the bed?" He asked hoping to get her off the ground

Kate thought for a moment and then nodded. She slowly got up and walked over to the makeshift cot and sat down.

"Kate, do you think it'd be okay if i sat with you?" he asked not wanting to push her

Kate nodded and as soon as Jack sat down she jumped into his lap like her previous position, legs aorund his waist and arms around his neck.

Jack jumped a little at the contact but wrapped his arms around her too. Just then Charlie came into the caves.

"Hey Jack, is she okay?" he asked

Kate let out a shriek when she heard Charlie's voice and clung to Jack tighter.

"She's fine charlie, Look can you make sure no one comes in here for a while? She's kind of been through a lot" Jack said hinting at what he meant.

Charlie came into realization and quickly nodded and left.

"Kate? Hey, its okay. No ones going to come in here anymore okay? Its just you and me" He said gently

"Jack?" Kate whimpered "it hurt. So bad Jack...I tried...i did, but i i ..i couldnt stop them." She said while tears ran down her face

"what happened Kate?" Jack asked softly

"There were so many of them...I...I just I'm sorry" She whimpered

"Sorry? For what?" He asked confused

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for Sawyer, They kept saying I wasnt good enough jack...and maybe I'm not but i was afraid you would think I was disgusting after what they did to me. they kept telling me you wouldnt want me...I'm sorry. Please Jack I need you in my life, even if its just as a friend...please? I cant..I cant live without you. I know you'll never forgive me for Sawyer but I need you as a friend." She cried

"Oh baby...why would you think that? Dont you dare justify what they did to you, its not your fault okay?" he said gently "Dont put yourself down like that either okay? You'll always be good enough. You're not disgusting, It wasnt your fault. No one blames you okay? And I'll _always _be your friend, whenever you need me. I just dont think i can be _just _friends with you. The reason i've been distant lately is because it hurt Kate, it hurt to see you with Sawyer...I will _always _ be there for you. dont ever be afraid to come to me...I forgave you for Sawyer a long time ago Kate, but i just couldnt bear to see you with him" he finished tears running down his own face

"Jack? You dont think i'm dirty? you still want me even after everything they did to me? after...they raped me" she whimpered

"I'll always want you, and you're not dirty okay? You may feel like it now, and im not going to say what happened wont change your life...it will. but i'll be there every step of the way to help you, but lets take this slow okay? lets figure this out first" he finished

Kate nodded and looked up at him

Jack grimaced at what he saw when he looked up, kate looked like she would pass out any second.

"Kate? When's the last time you slept?" he asked mentally kicking himself for how stupid that quesiton was

"I cant sleep...whenever i close my eyes i cant..i just i feel them" she whispered

"okay..its okay. sorry stupid question" he said

After a few minutes Jack spoke up "Kate? Did they hurt you anywhere else? Do you feel any pain? Please tell me.." he pleaded

Her silence gave him his answer.

"Please sweetheart" he tried. The sign of endearment caught her off guard and she looked up at him with watery eyes. He looked down at her and wiped away the stray tears that spilled over.

"uhm...my legs hurt...i'm sore all over, but my back, it hurts so bad" she whispered

"can i take a look?" jack asked carefully "I can get sun to if you're more comfortable that way" he added

Kate shook her head "no its okay...i trust you Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded "okay" he whispered "you want to start with your back?" he asked "whatever's more comfortable for you"

Kate nodded and slowly layed down so she was on her stomach and slowly pried off her shirt. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall when he heard Jack gasp. 'this was it' she thought...'hes going to think im disgusting and leave me...i dont deserve him anyway' she thought burying her head in the makeshift bed.

What jack saw horrified him, She had needle marks all over her upper back and on her lower back...it looked like she was branded? A few tears escaped his eyes as he looked over her.

"kate? i'm just going to see if anything is infected okay? if you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me and i'll stop okay?" he said, his voice catching slightly

Kate nodded and Jack proceded to place his hands on her back. Kate twitched and Jack stalled his movements "you okay?" he asked gently

"yeah" Kate whispered "Sorry"

"nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" he said

Jack worked his hands over her back and made sure nothing was broken or infected. As his hands came to her lower back he could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Kate? "He tried to placate her "Its okay, I'm not going to touch it okay? want to tell me how this happened?" he asked as he felt the skin around it

"They said...they...they were going to hurt you if i didnt let them try some of their expiraments on me. They carved that...thing into my back because I wouldnt stop yelling for you when they...they..." she trailed off.

Jack began crying again..."Kate..." he cried "Oh baby i'm sorry..." he kept saying

"Jack?" kate whispered "its okay..." she said to him

Jack collected himself and began to walk away when Kate clutched onto his bicep. "where, where are you going jack" she whispered afraid he didnt want her anymore

"I'm just going to break a branch off of that aloe tree okay? It's for your back" He said "dont worry, i'll be back in a few seconds" he assured her

He quickly grabbed a branch and walked back over to Kate. "Kate? I'm going to rub this over the wound okay?" He said wanting to tell her everything he was doing so he wouldnt startle her. "It might sting a little at first"

"Jack its fine, just leave it" she said not wanting to be in any more pain.

"No Kate. Its not okay, it wont be bad...it'll only sting for a few seconds, but this will help it heal." he explained

Kate took a deep breath and nodded "okay" she whispered

Jack held her waist to steady her and brushed the branch on Kates wound. Kate whimpered and winced as he ran it over the wound several times.

"Okay, I'm done" Jack said to Kate

"thank you" she whispered

"Kate...when they injected you with those things did you have any side effects?" he asked

"No...well i hallucinated a lot...but uhm thats sort of whats supposed to happen since they were hallucinogens" she said quickly not wanting to relive those moments

Jack clenched his fists...He couldnt believe all that she had been put through, and to top it all of he had been a complete jackass to her the past week.

"You want me to take a look at your legs now Kate?" he asked slowly

Kate nodded and pulled her shirt over her head before getting up. she slowly got up and pulled her pants down but had a little trouble stepping out of them.

"Sit down" Jack said. Kate sat down and Jack pulled the pants off of her legs. Kate layed back down and tried to relax.

Jack looked down at her legs and his eyes eventually landed on her thighs. what he saw made his head spin, She had cuts and bruises going up and down the inside of her thighs.

"Hey...do you mind if i look at your thighs for a minute?" Jack asked

Kate nodded. Jack bent down and felt around and made sure none of her cuts were infected. he reached over and grabbed his bottle of peroxide and a rag. Kate whimpered in protest when she saw what Jack was going to do.

"Relax Kate. It wont be too bad okay? I dont want anything to get infected...just relax and breath." he soothed

he dabbed the rag with peroxide and told Kate to relax before he cleaned her cuts with it. Kate remained calm the whole time because of Jack talking to her, he was as gentle as he could be. Finally he was finished and told Kate she could put her pants back on.

"Okay, do you think you can get some sleep now?" he asked

Kate shook her head and got a frightened look in her eyes.

Jack sighed "Kate, you have to sleep. Dont worry, I'll be right here..." he said settleing himself on the edge of the bed.

Kate gave in a nodded "okay, I'll try" she said softly

She turned on her side facing Jack and closed her eyes. Jack got up and pulled a blanket over her and sat back down on the edge of the bed. As soon as he did Kate opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Jack?" she asked nervously

"hmm?" Jack asked concerned

"Will you...umm will you hold me?" she asked feeling embaressed...she never needed anyone in the past...she wasnt used to showing this much vulnerablility

Jack smiled "Are you sure Kate?" he asked

"Please?" she pleaded

Jack nodded "Of course" he said as he slipped under the blanket behind her and spponed her from behind, careful not to hurt her back too much. Kates arms immediatly went over Jack's and she clutched them tightly as she fell asleep for the first time in days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so i was bored and i guess the idea just popped into my head. uhm i dont know if i'm going to leave this as a oneshot or if i'll continue but tell me what i should do lol. review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Tea or Coffee?

Chapter 2: Tea or Coffee?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (i think i forgot to put that on the last chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kate woke up to an empty bed. She began to panick...where was Jack? Had he left her? Tears came to her eyes at the thought. She slowly sat up and looked around, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jack a few feet away from her drinking water. Jack looked over and noticed she was awake, he became concerned when he saw tears in her eyes and quickly rushed over to her.

"Kate?" He said panicked "Whats wrong?"

Kate nodded "yeah" she whispered "i'm sorry, i thought you left me...i was just scared thats all" she added

"Kate, stop worrying about me leaving you okay? it's not gonna happen. How are you?" He asked

"...i guess I'm okay, considering" she said after a while

Jack nodded "I meant the pain"

"Oh, uhm its still there, hasnt changed any really." she said

Jack picked up 2 pills and some water and handed them to her "Here, take these, its for the pain" he said

Kate just nodded and took the medicine. Once she was finished Jack sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and felt her forehead for any sign of a fever.

"Well...you dont have a fever" he noted

"Thats good right?" She asked worried

Jack chuckled a little "Yeah, thats good, you want to eat something?" he asked

"yeah" she said.

Jack walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled out a plate of apples and peanut butter. He grinned as he handed it to her.

Kate raised her eyebrows "Not exactly breakfast Jack" she said

Jack laughed "Well you need to get some protein in you and you dont eat meat...so i sort of snagged some peanut butter from the Hatch pantry. Dont tell me you dont like peanut butter..." he teased

Kate gave him a half smile, and to Jack it was one of the most beautiful things ever.

"I love peanut butter. Thank you Jack" She said sincerely

"You dont have to thank me Kate" he answered back

Once Kate was finished eating he walked over and grabbed a branch off of the aloe tree again.

"Kate, will you lay on your stomach again for me?" he asked

"Jack, its okay..." she protested

"Kate..." he sighed

"Okay okay" she gave in and turned over on her stomach as she saw Jack reach for a bowl.

"Whats in the bowl?" she asked a bit nervously

Jack caught her timidness and smiled reassuringly at her "Its just a mixture Sun made for the cuts on your back and thighs, it'll help it heal and the scarring" he said

"Oh okay." she said.

She sucked in a deep breath when Jack rubbed the aloe over the mark on her back. "sorry" Jack muttered as he tried to go as fast as he could to cause her as little pain as possible. Kate let out a moan of appreciation as the cool mixture Sun had made eased the burn of her back. Jack smirked "you okay there?" he teased before quickly shutting his mouth. 'dammmit' he though 'she must think i'm a complete jackass...fuck how could i forget' he kept thinking as he rubbed it on her back and thighs.

"Jack?" Kate asked "You okay?" she said pulling him from his thoughts.

"uh yeah" he stuttered

"hey do you want to get cleaned up? Sun should be at the Hatch right now, she could help you if you wanted to take a shower" he asked

Kate quickly nodded, a shower sounded nice.

"okay, just hold on and let me put some gauze over the mark on your back" he said

Once he secured the gauze on her back he helped her up and asked her if she could walk to the Hatch. She assured him she would be fine and the set off for the Hatch.

While they were walking to the Hatch, Jack couldnt help but notice Kate was a little jumpy. 'of course shes jummpy you idiot' jack thought...'she was just raped!' He shook his head to clear his mind and kept walking. All of a sudden Sawyer showed up on the path.

"Hey Freckles, where you been?" he asked

Kate screamed and hugged Jack's midsection burying her face into his shoulder.

Sawyer was confused...he took a step back and said "whoa...sorry Freckles"

Jack threw Sawyer an apoligetic look...he knew Sawyer cared for Kate too "shes been through a lot Sawyer. She'll be okay with time" he said once again hinting at what was going on

Unfortunately Sawyer had no clue what he was talking about.

"Well yeah Doc...We were all traumatized by the others but whats that got to do with bein afraid of me!" he asked noticing the way Kate whimpered when he mentioned the others

Jack sighed "Sawyer...we wernt _all _traumatized the way she was..." hoping he got the hint

Sawyers eyes nearly popped out of his head "They...they...uhm...did they?" he asked quietly

Jack nodded. Sawyer cursed loudly and apoligized for scaring kate. "i'll kill them" he said before walking off

"Sawyer!" Jack called after him

Sawyer turned around "Dont do anything okay? Just dont go back there...She has enough to deal with and well...she really needs all her friends right now" Jack explained

Sawyers face softened and he nodded before making his way down to the beach.

Once Sawyer was gone, Kate had yet to dislodge herself from Jack. Jack placed kisses to the crown of her head and whispered "Its okay..." over and over again while walking them both to the hatch. Once inside the hatch Jack walked them over to Sun and said "Kate? honey, Sun is going to help you take a shower okay?"

Kate gripped Jack tighter and refused let go. Sun smiled sadly at Jack. "dont worry okay? I'll be right outside" he tried assuring her "Come on Kate, a shower might make you feel better, and no one but sun is going to be there with you okay? i'll be right outside the door, we can even leave it open a little if you want" he added when the former didnt work.

Kate finally nodded and let them take her the shower. She untangled herself from Jack and walked into the bathroom, when they were closing the door Kate grabbed the handle and forced it open. Jack looked at her confused. "whats wrong Kate?" he asked concerned

"Dont leave me" she cried. Jack was the one person she trusted...not that she didnt trust Sun but she felt safe with Jack.

Jack pulled her into a hug. "Kate i'll be just outside the door. I didnt think you would feel comfortable with me in here with you. Do you want me to help you instead of Sun?" he asked softly

Kate looked back and forth between Sun and Jack. As if reading her struggle Sun spoke up "Its okay Kate, I'll just make sure no one comes in if you feel more comfortable with Jack" She said trying to comfort her.

Kate nodded. Sun smiled and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door on the way. Jack sighed, this was one of the benefits from the hatch...it had a full bathroom...complete with shower and tub. He thought that it would be a better idea if Kate soaked in the tub for a while rather than taking a shower. If he were back home, he would have discouraged her from takeing a shower...due to the tests and all but none of that mattered here.

"Kate? How would you like to take a bath instead of a shower" he asked gently

"That sounds good" she said quietly

Jack turned around and started running the water as she began undressing. He found the bubbles and threw in a couple for her. Once she had undressed he turned the other direction so she could get into the tub.

"Jack?" kate called

"yeah?" he asked

"you can turn around now...dont worry Jack i trust you...its why i asked you to help me." she assured him

Jack smiled and turned around. He took a seat on the edge of the sink as an awkward silence surrounded them.

"Am I going to be okay Jack?" Kate asked quietly

Jack was surprised at the question. "yeah of course you are Kate, its going to take some time, but you'll be okay" he told her gently

"Will _we _be okay?" she whispered

"We'll _always _be okay" he said confidently

Kate smiled and closed her eyes letting herself relax a little. After about 30 minutes Jack thought it was time to get out before she shrunk or somthing. "Hey Kate? Sorry but do you want to get out now?" he asked

Kate nodded. Jack walked over and held out a big towel for her and draped it around her as she stood up. He helped her secure the towel and led her out of the bathroom into the other room. Jack handed her a sweatshirt, sweatpants and some underwear and turned around waiting for her to change. After a few minutes he heard kate call his name.

"Jack?" she called

Jack turned around and saw she was having trouble getting her panties on, she still had her towel wrapped around her. "Can you uhm help me?"

Jack nodded and helped her slip her underwear up her legs, doing the same with her pants. He turned back around so she could put her bra on.

"Uhm Jack?" She asked again

"yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Could you hook it for me?" She asked with her back facing him.

Jack thought for a minute, "You know what, why dont we leave the bra out for now. I dont want it to irritate your back." he said while slipping it off her shoulders and helping her pull the sweatshirt over her head. When she was done, they walked out into the kitchen area where Sun walked over to them with a mug. "I made tea for you" Sun said. She handed another mug to Jack "And coffee for you" she said smiling

"Thanks" Kate said taking the mug

Jack chuckled "Thanks Sun."

"You are welcome, I know you dont like tea" She said

They all sat down in silence. Kate spoke up. "Can we go? This place just reminds me of...them" she asked quietly

"Yeah of course" he said downing the rest of his drink and leading Kate out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey...uh yeah lol. I dont know about this chapter, nothing really happened except Sawyer finding out...if i decide to continue, he will be a huge part of her life. I like Sawyer...not as much as jack but hey. anyways review please...


	3. Chapter 3: Locke talks to the island

Chapter 3: Locke had a conversation with the island

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by since that day in the Hatch and Kate was slowly getting to be okay again. She was slowly beginning to be independant again. Over that week, Kate had learned to trust a few other people, Sawyer, Sun, Claire and Charlie. Thankfully she wasnt attatched to the hip with Jack anymore. Not that he minded but he was glad to see her doing better. Kate and Jack were at the beach cutting up some fruit for themselves when Sayid came running out of the Jungle, towards Jack.

"Jack! JACK!" Sayid cried frantically just before he reached them. "you need to come with me now" he said panicked

Jack knit his eyebrows in confusion "Sayid, whats wrong? calm down just tell me whats going on" he said

"Its Locke, he's up to somthing. He has Charlie and a couple of others in the hatch at gunpoint. You have to come now" He told him

Jack was shocked to say the least 'dammit Locke, why do you always have to be such a fucker' he kept thinking to himself. He turned to Kate who had been quiet throughout all of this and asked "Kate? do you think you'll be okay if i left you here with Charlie or Claire?" he asked. Sure she was doing better but she still didnt like being alone yet.

Kate nodded. Jack glanced over at Claires tent and saw her putting Aaron down for a nap. He walked Kate over to Claire. "Claire, i have to go do something, do you mind staying with Kate for a while?" he asked

Claire smiled happily "Yeah! That'd be great!" she said smiling at Kate.

Jack smiled "Great, okay i'll be back soon. Bye Kate" he said, kissing her on the forehead before he left with Sayid.

Kate sat down on Claire's cot and smiled at Claire. "thanks Claire" she said quietly

"oh you think i'm doing this for _you..._psh no way, I need to be kept sane while Aarons asleep...the silence drives me nuts" she joked

Kate laughed "so...how have things at the beach been lately? i havnt been here in a while" she said trying to make conversation

Claire smiled, "its been good Kate. How have you been?" she asked softly

Kate looked down for a moment before answering her "i'm getting better...i know its going to take time" she reminded herself

Claire smiled and nodded. Just when she was about to respond Sawyer walked over to their tent.

"Well hey there Freckles" he said

Kate smiled "hey Sawyer" she greeted

"wheres the doc?" he asked

"oh he had to go do somethings...he'll be back in a bit" she said, not sure whether he wanted people to know about Locke

Sawyer nodded and plopped down in the sand.

"So, how ya been?" he asked softly

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes a little. "i'm okay i guess." she answered

Sawyer smiled, and they sat in silence just enjoying eachothers company.

Kate got up and walked over to grab her water bottle that was sitting just in front of Sawyer, however when she did her shirt rode up in the back exposing the mark they had left on her making Sawyer gasp. 'fuck' Kate cursed under her breath,

She quickly got up and sat back down avoiding eye contact with Claire and Sawyer. Unfortunately for her Sawyer spoke up. "Kate?" he asked

The use of her real name startled her and she looked up. "what was that?" he asked nervously

Kate sighed "uhm a mark they left on my back" she explained vaguely

Claire sat beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "how did it happen?" she asked gently

"When they...when they um when they raped me" she barely got out before a few tears began to fall "I wouldnt stop screaming for Jack...so they told me this was my punishment" she explained

"Does it hurt?" Sawyer asked quietly

"No, it's fine. Jack put some aloe on it, its helping it heal" she said shakily before continuing on "But it hurt so bad when...when they put it there" she said

"You dont have to tell us if you dont want to Kate" Claire assured her

Kate shook her head, "i havnt told anyone, I want to get it out...i need to" she whispered

Claire nodded and let her continue. "Sawyer, do you remember that week when we were seperated? right after they claimed to put a pacemaker in your heart?" he asked

Sawyer nodded "Thats when it happened...when they did all of this to me." she said

"thats why you wernt yourself...you were so quiet after that...and so distant" he said more to himself than anyone else. "Son of a Bitch! i should'a known..." he cursed himself

Kate shook her head "Sawyer this isnt your fault. you couldnt have known." she tried to placate him before she went on.

That first night, they told me they were going to try some of their tests on me. And if i didnt comply, not that i had a choice, they were going to hurt you and Jack. So i let them do whatever they wanted to me. The first couple days, all the did was inject random syringes into me and asked me to tell them what I was feeling before I started hallucinating. I felt like an animal..." she sobbed into Claire's shoulder while Sawyer had tears burning his eyes himself. kate finally composed herself a little and went on "After that, they moved me to a differant room, it had glass walls surrounding all four sides. They threw me in there and locked me up for about 3 hours until a couple of guys came into the room and told me to get up. As soon as i did, they...they all began ripping my clothes off" she paused as she let out another set of sobs. Both Claire and Sawyer had tears running down their faces. "They all did it...one after another...I tried...I tried to hard to make them stop, Thats why they marked me. And when they were done they threw me back like I was nothing. The worst part was when i looked out onto the other side of the glass, I saw a crowd of people gathered...just watching. HOW THE FUCK CAN PEOPLE JUST WATCH THAT! WITHOUT FEELING AN OUNCE OF COMPASSION" she wailed. " i dont know what happened after that...that went on for days, and then i woke up back in my cage" She said weakly "I've never felt so...So...used and unloved before" she admitted.

Sawyer couldnt take it anymore, she just looked so broken. He quickly got up and sat himself on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her and let her cry it out. He knew she would never love him like she did Jack, but she was the only friend he had, and despite everything, he cared about her.

They were all broken out of their reverie when Aaron woke up. Claire composed herself and walked over to the cradle to pick him up. Sawyer let Kate go when he felt her stop shaking and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Freckles" Sawyer said

"Why?" Kate asked through her tears

"I should've noticed and stopped it" He said

"Sawyer, you couldnt have known...and you coudlnt have done anything" she explained

Sawyer nodded, she was right...there was no use in beating himself up over somthing he couldnt change.

Just then Jack came back down to the tent. Kate smiled and greeted Jack. Jack frowned when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "What happened?" he asked stroking her cheek lovingly

"Nothing, im fine. We all just had a little talk" Kate explained

Jack nodded. "So, What was Locke up to?" Kate asked curious

Jack sighed "Locke was just being Locke...seems that he had yet another conversation with the _island _and it apparently told him to not push the button again. Some of the others disagreed and tried to push the button, where John proceeded to hold them at gunpoint, threatening to shoot if they pushed it." he explained

Kate almost cracked up laughing when Jack said John talked to the island, "So what did you do?" she asked

"Well Sayid and I tackled him from both sides..." he said. "Sure i dont really believe that pushing a button saves the world, but there is some really freaky force there...Sayid thinks its some kind of electromagnetic force..and i sure as hell dont want to find out if that button isnt pushed." he added

Kate smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder and let out a yawn. Jack smiled "You want to go back to the caves and sleep?" he asked

"yeah" Kate said tiredly. They said bye to Sawyer and Claire and were off to the caves.

When they reached the caves Kate immediatly went to lay down on Jack's cot. Jack went to his medical cart and decided to sort some stuff out while Kate was sleeping. Kate tossed and turned for a good 20 minutes before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Jack?" she called out

Jack came rushing over to her "yeah?" he asked concerned

"Will you lay down with me?" she asked shyly. she slept a lot better when Jack was holding her, she felt safe.

Jack nodded and slipped into the blanket next to her. Kate immediatly buried her head into his shoulder and put one hand over his heart while hooking one of his legs between his. Jack chuckled and pulled her tighter against him before falling asleep himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it wasnt my best. i know. uhm review pleaseeee


	4. Chapter 4: What are we? Uhm people?

Chapter 4: "What are we? Uhm Humans?"

It had been about 3 weeks since the attack on Kate, and she was slowly getting back to normal. She wasn't as jumpy with the other survivors anymore and she could actually do things by herself without having to be afraid….much to her satisfaction. She wasn't completely okay yet, she still wasn't able to bring herself to go into the jungle along yet. Jack helped her through everything, he was there every step of the way. They hadn't really told eachother their feelings, or well…acted on them yet. Everything was out in the open but neither took any action due to how busy they were with everything that was going on with Kate recently. Although, Kate did sleep in Jacks tent, she had ever since she told him about what happened to her.

Kate was coming out of Jack's tent when Shannon walked up to her. "Hey Kate" Shannon greeted

Kate smiled geniuinely, Shannon, Kate, Claire and Sun had become good friends. "Hey Shannon, whats up?" Kate asked

"Nothing, just bored. Theres nothing to do on this stupid island. So how are you and Jack?" She asked curiously. Shannon was the one in the group that _loved _to be in on the gossip.

Kate almost cringed inwardly, she didn't even know where they stood…how was she supposed to tell anyone else? "Well…I don't know. I mean were both great……but I have no idea what we are ya know?" Kate asked, hoping her friend would give her some advice.

Shannon smiled "Aww….I love that stage of the relationship, where everyone's all romantic and you don't really know whats going on." Realizing she sounded a little strange she quickly snapped out of it "Okay, so have you talked yet?" She asked while plopping herself down in the sand.

Kate shook her head "Well I told him how I felt when I told him that night that he found out…." She said quietly, not wanting to relive that day. "But after that, I guess we were just so busy, well he was busy, and I was just so freaked out over everything that we never had a chance" Kate explained

Shannon nodded understandingly "Okay, well why don't you talk to him tonight." She said enthusiastically, making it sound so easy.

Kate chuckled uneasily "You make it sound so easy" She mumbled

Shannon laughed "It _is _easy Kate, just do it. Everyone can tell the guy is madly in love with you, and vice versa." She said obviously

Kate laughed "Okay, I'll talk to him tonight. What should I say?" She whined

Shannon rolled her eyes "Oh my god Kate, you've already said how you felt about him once….just do it again. No matter what you say, I'm pretty sure Jack will feel the same. Don't worry so much. I mean do you really think that he would let you sleep in his tent, and constantly watch you if he didn't love you?" Shannon pointed out.

"He does not constantly watch me!" Kate protested

"Yes he does…" Shannon argued "Look, to your left quick" She said

Kate subtly turned to her left and saw Jack look at her before quickly diverting his attention somewhere else. Kate blushed and looked at a smirking Shannon "Alright alright. Could you just make sure no one interrupts us tonight when I tell Jack?" Kate asked, not wanting to have to go through it again if someone suddenly needed their 'fierce leader'

Shannon nodded immediately "oh definitely, I'll have fun doing it too!" She squealed excitedly

Kate laughed at her antics "Well……you want to go get some food?" she asked

"Sure, lets go" Shannon said

Kate was sitting in Jack's tent, waiting for him to get back so she could tell him how she felt. She was sitting on his cot looking very nervous. She kept wringing her hands from time to time, and couldn't find a comfortable spot so she kept shifting. While she was collecting her thoughts, Jack opened the flap and stepped in, smiling at her.

"Hey Kate" he said happily, not at all fazed that she was sitting in his tent, on his bed waiting for him to come back.

Kate didn't trust her voice, she just nervously smiled back and looked anywhere but his eyes.

Jack frowned "Whats wrong?" he asked, as he sat down on the edge of his cot next to her. He noticed how nervous she looked.

Kate shook her head "Noth- -" She cleared her throat "nothing" She said, her voice shaking slightly.

Jack gave her an incredulous look and she knew she had to tell him. She sighed and took a deep breath, willing herself not to shake when she asked him. "What are we?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jack looked at her confused "uhm. People?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Jack!" She groaned frustrated. "I mean, I've told you how I felt about you……..where does that leave us?" She asked confidently.

Jack smiled somewhat amused "Well…I thought we were already together, but I guess not. I mean you have been sleeping here every night...not to mention we almost _always _eat dinner together. Did you need clarification?" he teased

Kate blushed "No, I just didn't know and I wanted to make sure…" she stuttered

Jack smirked "No? You sure about that?" he asked, leaning in closer to her.

Kate couldn't think or do anything with his close proximity. She just got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. When Kate didn't say anything, Jack smirked at her one more time before leaning in and gently taking her lips with his. The kiss was gentle, tender and slow. He didn't want to rush things so he pulled away.

"That enough clarification for you?" He asked as he pulled away.

Kate grinned "I think I might need a bit more persuasion" she whispered, her eyes locked on his lips.

Jack grinned and kissed her again, this time a little more forcefully, smiling against her lips as Kate had no objections.

"I love you" Kate panted as they pulled back

Jack grinned, he had been waiting to hear her say that for a while "I love you too" He responded almost immediatly, as he layed them both down.

Kate began to get uncomfortable. She didn't want to feel that way, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

Sensing this Jack smiled reassuringly at her "Relax, none of that yet. We're taking this slow." He said lovingly, making Kate relax into his embrace.

"Sorry" She whispered apologetically

Jacks eyebrows knit together in confusion "For what?" he asked, as he caressed her cheek.

"Its not you, I just don't think I'm ready yet…" she explained, hoping he wouldnt be put out or mad by this.

"You don't have to be sorry for that, we'll wait until you're completely comfortable don't worry" Jack placated.

Kate grinned contently and made herself comfortable in his arms before resting her head on his shoulder and slowly drifting off to sleep.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait guys….I had some writers block with this story, and then I started my new one "Healing" so I've been busy with that, not to mention school and all that jazz. So yeah…there you go, I'll try and update it more often. I might forget due to everything else going on in my life, but remind me, and I'll do my best! Hope you like it…enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid skanks

Chapter 5: Stupid skanks

A/N: This chapter is Rated M...so dont read if you'll be offended...

Kate sighed happily the next morning. She was glad that she cleared all that up the day before. She smiled as she felt the arms around her; embrace her tighter when she tried to move out of his embrace.

"Mmm where do you think you're going?" Jack mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed

Kate giggled and stopped herself. When did _she _giggle? She thought incredulously. She shook her head and responded "Nowhere…"

"Yes she is." Came Shannon's voice from outside her tent.

Kate groaned, making Jack chuckle. "Shannon, what is it?" Kate asked irritated, not wanting to leave Jack's warm embrace.

"Get your scrawny little butt out here right now!" Shannon yelled with a smirk on her face.

Kate groaned and began to slip out of bed.

"I don't think your butt is scrawny" Jack said smartly

Kate's jaw dropped and she smacked him playfully with her pillow before tying her hair up and going out to meet Shannon.

"What is it Shan?" Kate asked, seeing her friend standing there with a huge smirk on her face.

"So I want details, how did it go?" Shannon asked

Kate rolled her eyes "Honestly Shannon, this couldn't have waited? Shouldn't you be getting down with Sayid or something?"

Shannon smirked "Been there, done that. Now you." She stated

"Ugh okay, lets go. What do you want to know?" Kate asked

"Everything" Shannon replied

About 45 minutes later, Kate had divulged every detail to Shannon, even though there wasn't much to tell.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Shannon gushed making Kate stare at her incredulously

"What? It is! How cute is that!" She defended

"Yeah yeah, it's down right adorable. Are we done here?" Kate asked

Shannon laughed and nodded "Yeah, go back to _Doctor_ Shepard" She teased

Kate glared before walking back to her tent. Much to her dismay, Jack wasn't there when she got to his tent. Kate sighed, knowing where he was. She wished she could just spend one day with him without any interruptions.

10 minutes later Kate made it to the caves, where Jack was most likely working on some patient with a rash or a paper cut. It amazed her how polite he was to his patients though, even if they did show up with a grazed knee. Kate smiled as she saw that she was right. Charlie had a grazed elbow that Jack was tending to. Jack hadn't seen her yet so she carefully made her way behind him and told Charlie not to say a word. Gently, she put her mouth up to his ear, barely touching him and whispered "Hello Doctor Shepard"

Jack nearly jumped a foot in the air making Kate laugh. "Oh my god Kate, don't do that" Jack said as he caught his breath.

"It was fun." Kate shrugged as she came around in front of him. "So what you up to?" she asked

"What, you can't see the line of all my terminally ill patients?" Jack said sarcastically, pointing to the group of people waiting.

Kate laughed "Need help with anything?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Jack smiled and shook his head "No don't worry about it." Jack said, figuring she was just being polite.

Kate saw right through it "cut the crap Jack, if I help, you can get out of here faster. What do you need me to do?"

Jack chuckled and gave in "Okay, can you just ask everyone out there what's wrong and make sure its nothing urgent….and if its anything less than a rash, send them back. I'm running out of peroxide." He said

Kate nodded and went on her way. 20 minutes later Kate walked back In with three male patients.

Jack looked at her confused "What happened to everyone else?" he asked

Kate smiled mischievously "They were practically paper-cuts!" she exclaimed

Jack smirked "uh huh, so you made all the women leave?" he asked knowingly

Kate rolled her eyes "No." She said defiantly "I asked Steve to leave also." She added

Half an hour later, Jack was finally finished and they had the caves to themselves. Kate had gone in about 15 minutes ago to Jacks spot, where he usually slept overnight if anything was wrong.

Jack walked in and saw Kate reading on his cot. He sat down next to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, all done?" She asked as she put the book down.

Jack smirked and nodded "Uh huh. By the way Tricia came in after you left….claiming you were _very _rude to her…" Jack teased

Kate rolled her eyes "What? Because I told her to leave?" Kate snorted

Jack laughed "I don't know, she said you more like shoved them out of here…and her poor twisted ankle got worse!" Jack mock exclaimed

Kate scoffed "She claimed to have a twisted ankle and she couldn't remember which one was twisted!"

"Jealous much?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows

Kate blushed scarlet but responded "I am not jealous!" She replied indignantly

"Yes you are" he teased

"Ja-ack!" Kate whined "I'm not jealous…" she repeated

Jack grinned "You're blushing. You wouldn't be blushing if I weren't right." He said triumphantly.

"Fine. But I swear, you should have seen the way they were dressed! Stupid skanks." She muttered

"Kate!" He laughed "Lets slow down…One, they're way to young for me. Two, I have you…and Three, I would NEVER do that to you" He said seriously

"I know….I trust you. It's just irritating" She said

Jack grinned "You're Jealous!" He sing songed teasingly

Kate blushed and glared "Jack Shepard if you don't shut up………….." she trailed off

Jack laughed and gave her a soft kiss "Okay sorry" he surrendered.

"What are you reading?" He asked, looking at the front of the book.

"Dictionary of diseases and illnesses?" Jack asked confused "You planning on going to med school?" he teased

Kate smiled "it was the only thing left to read. Plus…it's interesting! Did you know that there's something called Blue skin disorder?" she said enthusiastically

Jack chuckled "yes…"

"I wonder if that's what the people in the blue man group had!" She mused

Jack looked at her amused "No Kate, I'm pretty sure they painted themselves blue. The blue skin disorder's more of a subtle blue…" he said trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Well its still interesting." She shrugged

Jack laughed "So, you already made it to B?" looking at the thick book.

"Well…I read like half of the A's and then it got boring. So I moved on to B" she said

Jack smiled and shook his head "I had to read that whole book at one point."

"For med school?" Kate asked

Jack shook his head "No, you don't have to for med school, but my dad was always pushy…he wanted me to be the best and nothing else." He explained

Kate nodded "Well, at least it's interesting" She said lamely

Jack laughed "Nice try. My father was a jackass…but I loved him you know?" he said

Kate nodded "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Jack." She said sincerely

"Me too. Why don't we go do something?" Jack said, desperately in need of a subject change.

"Hold on, I'm reading about something called Blaschko's lines…" She protested

Jack groaned and took the book away from her before setting it down. "Hey! I was reading…….you get these strange lines and stripes all over your body…" She said fascinated.

"You'll live. Pick it up when I'm busy or something. Look around, I have no one to tend to today…" Jack reminded her of how little time they got.

Kate smiled "Yeah, it is kinda cool"

"Cooler than reading about Blue people and strange lines on peoples bodies?" Jack asked

Kate thought for a minute "Mmm right up there with that" She said as she snuggled under his arm.

"Kate?" Came the voice of Sun and Shannon

Kate groaned "Oh no, quick pull that curtain" She whispered, pointing to the curtain that secluded Jack's area from the infirmary.

Jack pulled it slowly to not make any noise and looked at her confused. She put a finger over her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Jack nodded and sat down on the bed with her.

Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance as the voices came closer. They weren't leaving.

"Kate…we know you're in there…" Shannon called out.

"Want to have some fun?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin

Kate grinned back, wondering what he was planning. "What do you have in mind?" She whispered

"MMmm" Jack moaned loudly as he took her lips with his. Kate smirked against his lips as she understood what he was talking about. Jack deepened the kiss, and Kate moaned loudly. "Oh Jack" She mock moaned, trying not to laugh.

Jack bit back a grin and kissed her more firmly this time, eliciting a real moan from her.

"Oh god…they're-"Shannon trailed off

Jack and Kate kept at it, hoping they would leave soon…Jack the most. It was getting hard to pretend, and he didn't want to pressure her into anything. The tiny little whimpering noises she made drove him crazy.

"Finally…." Shannon muttered to Sun.

"Shannon!" Sun protested

"What? She needed to get laid…she's all pissy…it's a clear sign that she needs some sex" Shannon said before walking off

Kate's jaw dropped at Shannon's words. She looked over at Jack was cracking up hysterically. She was going to kill Shannon…slowly. Jack was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach, still laughing. He was panting for air and he finally calmed down.

Kate's face was scarlet and she glared at Jack. Jack held his hands up in surrender "Hey don't look at me…I didn't say anything" he said, trying in vain not to laugh, knowing she would get angry.

"It wasn't _that_ funny!" Kate defended

Jack shook his head, even though he had a huge smile on his face "No, no it was hilarious!" he corrected

"Ugh…I'm going to kill Shannon. Maybe theres some sort of disease I can give her! Can you give diseases to people…I'll discover one! One that makes you a mute and not able to have your own thoughts! That one would be perfect for her……." Kate rambled

Jack grinned finding it adorable "Kate" he laughed "Don't get so uptight. You know I'm not expecting anything just because Shannon said that right?" Jack asked, worried she might be.

Kate shook her head "No…" she assured him

"Okay good." He said

Kate smiled and straddled his lap before passionately kissing him. Jack moaned softly as he felt her tongue enter his mouth and duel with his. While he was distracted with that, Kate lowered herself onto his lap and grinded against him, making him hiss in pleasure. Jack's hands went directly to her hips, stilling them. He pulled his mouth away and looked at her shocked.

"Kate…" he said in a low voice "What are you doing?"

"I want this Jack." Kate said in a small voice.

"You control the pace" Jack said seriously, as if setting rules.

Kate grinned "Okay." She said

"Next time, give a guy some warning" Jack teased. Kate silenced him effectively by once again fusing their lips together. Kate threw her arms around his neck and once again rubbed against his hardening member, trying to ease some of the pent up sensations. Jack pulled away from the kiss and began kissing up and down her neck, making Kate throw her head back in ecstasy as he found just the right spot on her clavicle.

"Jack" she whispered

Jack looked up at her "you want to stop?" he asked softly

Kate shook her head and looked at him through hooded eyes. Jack grinned and went back to her neck, kissing all the way up to her ear. "You're incredibly gorgeous" he whispered before sucking and biting the spot just behind her ear, he knew drove her crazy.

"Oh god Jack!" She whimpered as he found the spot behind her ear. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to come. She frantically began rubbing herself against him, hoping to gain release.

"Jack, Please…." She pleaded

Jack released her skin and turned them over so she was underneath him, her legs still hooked around his waist, his hard member pressing against her center, only separated by their clothes. Jack pressed himself into her and rubbed against her center, almost simulating sex. Kate pressed her head into the pillow and groaned, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Is this alright?" Jack panted as he rubbed harder against her.

Kate nodded slightly "uh huh" she moaned

"Oh oh god Jack…I'm go-"she cut herself off as her release flooded her. She screamed out as her orgasm shook her. Jack quickly covered her mouth with his, not wanting anyone to hear. Jack climbed off of her and Kate buried her face into the crook of his neck, almost embarrassed.

"I feel like a teenager again" Kate chuckled awkwardly

Jack let out a breathy laugh, trying to calm himself down. "Me too" he agreed.

Jack almost let out a shrill scream as Kate cupped his member through his jeans. "Kate!" he moaned as she gently massaged him.

Kate smiled and slid down his body, stopping at the zipper of his jeans. She released him from the denim confines and threw them aside, leaving him only in his boxers. Jack moaned as she wrapped her hand around him through the fabric, the sensation of the cotton driving him crazy.

"Kate, you don't have to" he bit out

"Shh, I want to" She whispered before slipping her fingers inside the waistband of her boxers and pulling them down and off.

Jack threw his head back as he felt her warm fingers caress his balls. "OH Shit" he groaned

Kate smiled and lowered her head, kissing the tip, making him groan and ball up the blanket, wanting something tangible to hold on to.

Kate teased him some more before taking him fully into her mouth. Jack gently cupped the back of her head to guide her, not that she needed it. With his other hand, he moved the hair away from her face, wanting to look at her. Jack couldn't stop from bucking up slightly as he felt her massage his balls while she sucked on him. The combined pleasure was too good. Before he could stop himself, felt himself reaching the edge.

"Kate, I'm gonna cum" he warned.

Kate smiled against him and took him fully into her mouth and gently grazed her teeth over him making him shout and spill his seed into her mouth. Kate kept sucking on him even when he was finished. Jack moaned at the soothing sensation, him being extra sensitive and tender from just having an orgasm. He shouted and jerked his hips as he felt Kate graze her teeth over his tip, making him spill into her mouth one more time. Kate smiled and kissed his tip one more time before making her way up his body.

Jack sighed exhausted "Where the hell did you learn to do that" he murmured tiredly

Kate smiled "You're pretty inspiring" she teased

"That was incredible Kate, but you didn't have to do that." He said seriously

Kate smiled at his concern "I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to, plus, I gotta make sure my man's pleased……" she teased

Jack chuckled "No complaints here." He said

A/N: There it is. Please Review guys, otherwise I seriously have no motivation to write.


	6. Chapter 6: 'I never'

Chapter 6: 'I never'

Claire, Shannon and Sun had forced Kate to have a girls night with them so they could get some details out of her.

"So….what was it like?" Shannon asked, getting straight to the point.

Kate blushed and covered her face with her hands "I swear to god guys……It was great" she said vaguely

"Oh come on, you have to give us more than that" Claire protested

"We didn't actually…..you know" She hinted

Shanon looked at her confused "But…we heard noises" She said

"Yeah, but we didn't go all the way, it was more like….what you did with your first boyfriend in the backseat of his car sort of thing" Kate said

Shannon smirked and nodded, "Dry humping" She explained, seeing Sun and Claire's confused faces.

Kate shook her head in embaressment. "Kate, do not be embaressed. Its good that you trust Jack enough to do anything with him after what you have been through" Sun said comfortingly.

Kate smiled and nodded "Thanks guys. So what do you want to do?" she asked

Shannon smiled and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and Tequila. All four women got huge grins on their faces.

"Shannon! How'd you snag these?" Kate asked curiously

"Flirting gets you everywhere. Plus theres plenty more where that came from…theres like a huge cellar down in the hatch." She said

"Tequila's mine." Kate said

"I'll share that one with you" Sun said

"Okay, then Claire and I will share the Vodka" Shannon said

"What are we playing?" Kate asked

"The game's 'I never'" Shannon explained "Everyone's played it right?" She asked

Everyone nodded "Okay then, I'll start."

"I've never not used a condom during sex" Shannon said

All three girls took drinks and Shannon smirked "No glove, no love" she stated, making everyone chuckle

"I've never had a one night stand" Sun said, and once again all three girls took drinks.

"I've never made out with a girl and a guy at the same time" Kate said

Shannon smiled and proudly took a drink "What? It was fun!" She defended when she got looks from Claire and Sun

"I've never gotten high" Shannon said, looking at her friends shocked when all of them took drinks.

The game went on for about another 30 minutes when they decided to call it quits, meaning…Claire was way too drunk to continue. Kate stumbled back to her tent and instead of plopping herself onto the side of the bed that was empty. She fell on top of Jack, who let out a grunt of surprise.

"Kate?" he asked groggily

"Hiiii Jack!" Kate slurred happily, still laying on top of him.

Jack smirked and grabbed a hold of her hips before rolling her over so she was sleeping on her side of the bed.

"Jaaaaaaaaaack. Why did you do that, I was comfy!" Kate whined like a child.

Jack chuckled and pulled her closer so she was half on top of him and half on top of the mattress. "Better?" he asked

Kate nodded against him "uh huh. So what do you want to do?" She asked perkily

Jack looked at her incredulously "Its like 4 am Kate…..I want to sleep" he said

Kate shook her head "No. No sleeping." She stated

"Okay, then what do you suppose we do?" Jack asked, knowing he wouldn't win.

"I see two of you!!!" She squealed, trying to focus on one.

"God Kate, how much did you drink…" he asked

"I'm not drunk…I had half a bottle of Tequila! The greatest liquor known to man!" She shouted

"Shh Kate, not so loud okay?" he whispered

"Sorry Jack…I want to have sex with you…I do. But I cant, not yet…it probably sucks for you" She said nonchalantly

Jack froze "Kate…" he protested

"Lets party!" She yelled before he could say anything

"Party's right here babe. How about we go to sleep" Jack said softly as he held her tight against him.

Kate nodded happily "Kay. Goodnight Jack-O I love you" She mumbled

Jack chuckled "Jack-O huh…" he mumbled before falling asleep himself.

Kate woke up the next morning and groaned in pain as her head pounded from the after effects of the alcohol. Jack chuckled and kissed the back of her head. Kate was lying on her side facing away from Jack, who was spooning her from behind. Kate whimpered as she could barely move her arms, they felt like jelly. Jack rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, hoping she wouldn't have to throw up. He turned her over on her back and slightly elevated his head with his elbow to look down at her.

"Kate" Jack softly called out

"Mmm" Kate hummed, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Kate, open your eyes…" Jack coaxed

Kate shook her head, and immediately regretted it. She clutched it in pain and turned her body into Jacks again. Jack smiled and ran a soothing hand down her back. "I need a strawberry banana coke smoothie with some aspirin." Kate mumbled

Jack looked down at her confused. "What?" he whispered

"Hangover cure." She explained

Jack laughed and pulled her up to a sitting position, ignoring her protests and supported her with one arm. "Kate, come on. Lets get up." He tried

Kate sighed and slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the light burned them. When here eyes were finally adjusted she looked at Jack who was watching her with an amused expression.

"What? You never get hangovers?" Kate asked, trying to clear her throat. "Ugh, I need water. Lots of it. Cotton mouth!" She winced

Jack handed her a bottle of water and watched as she downed the whole thing. Kate sighed in content and dropped the empty water bottle into the sand.

"I don't get hangovers. I think I've had maybe 2 my entire life." Jack said

"Lucky bastard" Kate muttered making Jack laugh.

"Headache should go away after you get some fluid and some sugar into your system. Here's a guava." He said, handing it to her.

Kate smiled thankfully "Thank you." She said as she gratefully took it from him.

"I'll get you something from the Hatch soon." Jack said

"This is fine. Thanks Jack…" She said sincerely. She almost blushed, he was always taking care of her. She wasn't used to those kind of men.

"Of course. I'll let you get ready, I'm going to go check on a few people." Jack said before leaving the tent.

A/N: I don't know whats wrong with me lol, I just got this weird urge to write today. I'm so sorry for those of you who are waiting for an update on 'healing' …I have writers block on that one as of now, so I guess I'll keep updating my others to get that out of my system. Anyways, please review, and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I did not call you Jack-O!" Kate exclaimed.

Jack chuckled. They were sitting in front of the campfire, still with the others, but they were far enough and talking softly enough so that they couldn't hear them. "Yeah. You did. Your exact words were 'goodnight Jack-O I love you" he teased

Kate shook her head "Whatever" She muttered "I do stupid things when I'm drunk" She said

Jack raised an eyebrow "They say it's the truth serum…" he said

Kate shrugged "I guess it depends on the individual…" she said

Jack nodded and offered her a smile that could melt her heart. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked charmingly

Kate grinned and nodded, taking his hand and standing up.

"Kate…you know that I don't expect anything from you right? I don't want you to pressure yourself into you're not comfortable with" Jack said seriously as they walked along the shore, hand in hand.

Kate looked at Jack confused "Where is this coming from jack?" She asked curiously as to what had gotten him in such a tense mood today.

"You said a few things yesterday when you were drunk Kate. I just want you to know that I'm fine with not having sex. I want you to be comfortable" Jack said gently

Kate closed her eyes and sighed, she honestly should NEVER drink. "You don't want me?" She asked in a small voice before she could think about it.

Jack watched, his heart breaking when he saw a single tear slip down her cheek. He pulled her into his arms "no Kate. That's not it, believe me that's not it at all" he said with a breathy laugh. "I just want you to be ready when we do, so it's special, like our first time should be." Jack explained, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.

"I'm sorry Jack. I know you don't expect anything, I say stupid things when I'm in my drunken stupor." Kate apologized "So what other completely embarrassing and stupid stuff did I do?" Kate asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood

Jack laughed "Nothing. Other than, I guess you couldn't see where you were going or whatever, but you sort of just plopped yourself down on top of me when you came into the tent. That's how I woke up…" Jack said

Kate blushed "Sorry..." She said sheepishly

"Oh and you wanted to party…at 4 am." Jack added

Kate laughed "I should never get drunk" She muttered, suppressing a yawn.

"You want to go to sleep?" Jack asked softly while turning them both around to go back to camp.

Kate nodded and leaned into his embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked back to their camp.

"You're going to sleep too right?" Kate asked as he laid her down on their bed. Jack nodded

"Yeah I'm going to sleep too, don't worry. I'll be here." He whispered as he saw her eyes drifting shut.

"Ja-ack" Kate sing songed trying to wake him up, smiling when Jack just groaned and turned his head into the pillow, trying to drown out the noise. Kate kissed his shoulder and tried again, this time Jack turned around, and opened one eye.

"What?" he asked groggily

"Its almost 12." Kate stated, knowing he would freak out.

Jack shot up, almost sending Kate flying off the bed because of how close they were. With cat-like reflexes, he quickly held her waist to keep her from falling.

"Sorry" Jack said sheepishly

Kate laughed "Its okay."

"Did you say it was 12!" Jack shouted, coming back to his senses again.

Kate nodded, suppressing a laugh. Jack looked over and glared "This isn't funny!" He exclaimed

"No, its hilarious." She clarified

Jack shuffled around putting his clothes on. "I still have to do rounds…and people are probably freaking out…what if someone's hurt" he ranted

Kate rolled her eyes "Then they'll have to learn to deal with it. You can't be there all the time Jack." She said

Jack just chuckled and gave her a quick peck before leaving to go check on his fellow survivors.

"Hey Jack" Kate greeted as she walked into the caves

Jack looked up from what he was doing and smiled "Kate, what are you doing?" he asked

Kate shrugged "nothing a the moment. I just went to pick some fruit with Sun and now I'm here…" she said

"Just couldn't wait to see me?" Jack teased

Kate rolled her eyes "Oh yes Jack…I long for you when you're away" She said dramatically sighing

Jack laughed "So did you need something? Or are you just bored?" He asked cheekily

Kate grinned "I'm bored" she said simply

"Well I don't know how much help I'll be with that, but you're more than welcome to hang around." He said with a shrug

"Eh I'll just watch you work…its interesting enough" She said nonchalantly

Jack chuckled and shook his head before walking over to her "You can be my nurse" he teased huskily

Kate blushed "Jack!" She protested in embarrassment.

Jack chuckled and put his hands on her hips and gave her a quick chaste kiss "Well what else do you expect to do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You already have your own personal nurse" Kate said pointing at Sun who was helping a woman with her wrist

"Mmm but I'd rather you be my nurse, as lovely as Sun is, I can't do this with her" he said before capturing her lips with his. They were interrupted when someone called out for Jack. Jack groaned and pulled back "What?" he groaned irritated

"Headache. Third one day doc….you think I'm getting a tumor?" Sawyer asked

Frankly Jack was even surprised that Sawyer had come to him "Why would you think it's a tumor?" he asked curiously

"Ran in the family…so what do you say doc' you gonna help me out or do you not have time with all the tonsil hockey your playing?" he asked rudely

Jack sighed and walked over to where he was standing "Do you ever smell anything unusual?" he asked

"Like what?" Sawyer asked

"Tumors usually bring on a smell of something burning" Jack explained, sighing in relief when Sawyer shook his head no.

"Okay. Sit down, I'll just have to ask you some questions…" he said, getting his notepad out, smirking when Kate stole it from him.

"I'm bored" She said innocently

"Mhmm." Jack hummed as he sat down in front of Sawyer and Kate sat next to him.

"Hey what the hell is this doc' no doctor patient confidentiality?" Sawyer remarked

Jack shrugged "Payback's a bitch aint it." He said carelessly

Sawyer grumbled but didn't say anything. "When did the headaches start?" Jack asked in a professional tone.

"Last week" Sawyer said, surprisingly with no sarcasm.

Jack nodded "Who in your family had a tumor and was it cancerous?"

"My uncle and yeah it was cancerous, hence why he died" he said smartly

Jack ignored him "Have you ever had sex with a hooker?" he asked

Sawyer looked at him like he was going to murder him "Why the hell do you need to know that" he snapped looking at Kate who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Just answer the question Sawyer." Jack prompted

"Yes." He said

"Have you ever had any Sexually transmitted diseases?" Jack asked with a straight face

Sawyer remained silent. Jack took that as a yes "When was your last outbreak?" he asked

Sawyer snapped "Forget it Doc, I knew this was a bad idea" he said before walking off.

Kate laughed as she saw the smile appear on Jack's face. "Jack…" she warned but couldn't stop smiling.

"He needs glasses Kate." Jack said simply

Kate laughed "You're cruel." She said

"Tell me you didn't think that was hilarious" Jack said

Kate just laughed and shook her head at his antics.

"Hey Kate, you still have half your bottle of tequila left" Shannon said smirking later that week.

Kate shook her head "I do _very_ stupid things when I'm drunk." She stated "You drink…I'll watch?" she tried, knowing Shannon wouldn't go for that

Shannon shook her head "No…see that doesn't work so well. We have more booze from the food drop last night…so we're gonna drink with everyone. And by everyone I mean Jack, Sayid, Jin and Charlie." She said

Kate shook her head "Are you serious? Jack is never going to go for that" She challenged

Shannon smirked "You sure about that?" She asked triumphantly when she saw Jack walking up behind Kate.

"And why wouldn't I" Jack whispered making Kate jump a foot in the air

"God! You scared me!" she exclaimed "Don't tell me you're serious" she said incredulously, pointing to the bottle of vodka he had in his hand.

Jack shrugged "What? I can't have fun?" he teased

"You can…its just…oh fine" She gave in, snatching her bottle of tequila from Shannon, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Whoooa hold it sailor, let's wait for the others to get here" Jack said, bringing the bottle back down from her mouth.

"Well you can't expect to give me a bottle and just sit still with it!" She said annoyed

About 15 minutes later everyone was sitting about a mile off the beach around a small fire, just laughing and having a good time.

"Okay okay. I've never…had sex in a public restroom" Kate managed to get out between laughs

Jack grinned goofily at her, him being slightly drunk as well and took a shot making Kate's eyes widen and taunt him.

"ooooh…." She hummed

Jack grinned and shook his head "I've never had sex in my childhood bedroom" He said, not being able to think of anything else

Shannon and Claire took a shot making everyone laugh. The game went on until they had run out of booze. Of course they didn't take all of it, not wanting to get alcohol poisoning.

Jack had his arm around Kate as they stumbled back to their tent. "Jack…you're really hot you know that?" Kate said in a careless tone

Jack laughed "I am?" he asked stumbled "Thanks" he slurred

"Well aren't you going to compliment me" Kate slurred while stumbling away from Jack a little. Jack chuckled and caught her with his left arm

"That goes without saying Kate…you're sexy" he said

"HEY JACK!" he heard someone shout. Jack turned around slowly and tried to clear his blurry vision. "CUTE ASS" the girl shouted

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND SHANNON!" Kate screamed back

"SO WHAT? I CANT COMPLIMENT HIS ASS" she shouted

Kate looked confused for a second before shouting "SAYID HAS HOTT ARMS!!!"

Everyone erupted into a fit of giggles and eventually made it back to their tent.

"I can't sleep Jack, can you?" Kate huffed loudly as they laid in bed together.

Jack shook his head "I am so gone" he said

Kate laughed "Me too." She agreed "I love you" Kate sighed

"I love you too Kate" he said grinning

Kate shook her head "I think I fell in love with you unknowingly that first day when I was stitching up your back" She said

Jack nodded "That sounds nice" he said sleepily

Kate chuckled and turned towards him, momentarily looking into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle and Jack grinned at her. "What was that for?" he asked

"You're cute when you're drunk" she said softly before settling her head between his shoulder and neck and closing her eyes.

Jack sighed and pulled her closer to him "Night" he mumbled

A/N: OKAY. I know its been FOREVER. Sorry guys, not that I think anyone is reading this but I already had half this chapter written so iwas like what the hell why not? Besides im in SD right now and there are all those intense wild fires so I'm stuck in my house anyways. Enjoy and review please!


End file.
